La verdad duele y la venganza tambienAxI? juajua
by LadyDown
Summary: Alucard a echo sufrir a Integra y esta no se quedara de brazos cruzados el dolor siempre trae consigo una refrescante pisca de locura.
1. Chapter 1

Tristes verdades

U.U Integra ama a alucard pero a este ya no le interesa

...--...--...--...--...

Alucard...entonces...es verdad?-a integra la voz se le quebraba.

el vampiro desvia la mirada.

entonces lo es-integra deja que las lagrimas cayeran libres-

Ama...yo no manejo este tipo de situaciones-el vampiro se trataba de excusar el echo que no la amase no queria decir que le gustara verla llorar y menos verla en ese estado de deprimencia.

Vete...vete PORFAVOR SAL DE MI VISTA-la mujer lloraba, lloraba herida, sufriendo algo peor que si le hubiesen arrancado el corazon.

El vampiro quiso acercarse y consolarla, pero notaba que era mejor dejarla sola los ojos de la muchacha demostraban con creces el dolor que sentia.

vete...te lo ruego desaparece!- Integra lloraba a mares sus ojos nunca habian estado mas azules, mas calidos, si la tortura mas grande tuviese forma seria el reflejo de su alma - como pudiste hacerme esto? porque!?...que te hise para que me hicieras esto!!- integra lo apenas podia ver la silueta del sujeto -dime...dime DIME!! porfavor que fue lo que te hise para que me hicieras esto?-integra estaba al borde de un desmayo, pero la impaciencia ante la respuesta era lo que le daba las fuerzas para seguir, pues ya que despues de esta nada la ataba con fuerzas para continuar viviendo.

Ama tranquilisese...usted save...yo...simplemente amo a Seras Victoria-lo dijo y lo dijo frente a ella sabiendo que eso no haria sino aumentar la herida sangrante de la mujer.

Esta se derrumbo en la silla- y entonces, entonces PORQUE JUGASTE CONMIGO!!-no parecia ser ella, se tapaba el rostro con sus manos y lloraba , el sufrimiento era demasiado intenso aun para su orgullo-porque jugaste conmigo alucard...?-las palabras parecian solo un susurro en la enormne habitacion-que sucedio...como...?

A alucard ya estaba empesando a dolerle ver a su ama sufrir de esa manera tan intensa, queria abrazarle y lo hizo sin medir que eso rasgaria tajantemente la poca ganas de vivir que le quedaban.

VETE!!-integra se paro, pero callo de rodillas al suelo no lograba ver nada las lagrimas caian una tras otra y la llama envez de apagarse crecia mas y mas en su corazon al estar cerca del vampiro y saber la razon.

Parecia una niña a la cual le hubiesen matado al ser mas preciado, la escena era desgarradora - porque jugaste conmigo?...porque me utilisaste de esa manera alucard si tu sabias que te amaba!!...porque me besaste con tal pasion si solo la amabas a ella!!-ahora se oian gemidos de tal desconsolacion que empezaba a rodear a la mujer.

El no muerto observaba impotente nunca creyo que su ama pudiese ser tan sensible tan mujer , tan inocente, tan tierna, tan ilusa, tan ciega tan...y ahora la contemplaba, estaba en el suelo el rostro no se podia ver entre las manos y el cabello, pero las convulciones del cuerpo reflejaban que no habria cicatriz ni olvido...ni perdon -Yo... crei que usted ya lo sabia nunca fue mi intencion...hacerla sentir de esa manera.Una lagrima cayo de la mejilla del vampiro no podria seguir aguantando mucho, era su ama y el como ella lo sentia habia jugado con su corazon, la habia usado para sacrle celos a Seras y como juguete para su diversion hasta que ya fuese inutilizable, extendio el brazo, pero el quejido previo al momento de la locura le anuncio que era mejor desaparecer.

Los ojos de integra se tiñeron del mas helado azul, la desesperacion habia jugado de una manera muy peligrosa con su mente, venganza?? el vampiro se arrepentiria por el resto de su maldita puta vida inmortal por haberla humillado, levanto la vista , toda ella habia cambiado , el dolor se habia transformado en odio puro.  
- Quieres jugar al despiadado?-no espero la respuesta del sujeto que la miraba impactado-pues se jugar!!-Se levanto como una nueva lider de la organizacion hellsing fria, dura y sin sentimientos, esa noche la mansion se tiño de un obscuro y tenebroso color que bailaba al son de una risa desuiciada.

Pues bien si quieren saber que pasa pues...REWIES!  
si hay mas de 5 pues veran de los que es capaz alguien que a sufrido mucho (integra), recuerden esta historia la creas tu:

Que deberia hacer integra?:

A).-una horrible venganza contra alu ¡Nunca pense que fuera hachi de cruel! O

B).-no puede hacer nada deja que sean felizes y va por un amor mundano U.U

C).-que haga que los feos se peleen y haga de las suyas con alucad!! D

D).-...Mmnhhh XD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos:  
Venganza pasiva.Confrontamientos agresivos.Una piedra en el zapato.

El dia empezaba de una manera medianamente normal, Alucard hacia como si nunca hubiese ocurrida nada la noche anterior y fastidiaba a sus anchas a Integra quien empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Que sucede ama? anoche no durmio bien?-el vampiro preguntaba sin medir sus palabras, ya que Integra no pudo quedarse dormida, se desvelo en compañia de Walter quien comprendia (nadie se sabia como)  
el dolor que la mujer sentia.

Claro que dormi bien -mintio ella sacando un cigarro de su cajon- TODO estaba bien hasta que apareciste tu-integra lo decia de manera pasiva aunque ella sabia que inconsientemente lo decia con doble sentido.

O vamos ama, deje el pasado atras-decia el vampiro arrancandole el cigarro de la boca-solo te lo devolvere si vuelves hacer tu misma.

Alucard- a la mujer la paciencia le fallaba , peor no iba a caer en el juego del vampiro haci fuese este inocente-te lo ordeno: Devuelveme el cigarro.

Haci esta mucho mejor-el no muerto jugaba como queria- pero aun haci no te lo voy a devolver y diciendo esto se hiso humo.

Bastardo murmuro enojada integra, pero volvio pronto en si misma, ella seguia siendo la ama de el y de todo hellsing no debia dejarse llevar por una estupides-Walter llamo de la misma manera de siempre.

En unos instantes estaba el mayordomo esperando la orden-Si señorita integra?

Casi la sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer- Manda atraer a Pip personalmente hasta mi oficina tengo...una mision que encomendarle.

Enseguida dijo el sujeto que sonreia sabiendo las intenciones la mujer- lo hare llegar...cuanto antes.

Mientras esperaba la llegada del sujeto Integra pensaba en como haria para hacer que Alucard sufriera todo lo que le hizo a ella,- o pequeño, pequeño esclavo cometste el error mas garnde que pudiste cometer  
no te daras ni cuenta y veras como tu felizidad termina -se regodeaba ante la idea de ver a Seras con Pip y a al no muerto clamando perdon.

No se habia percatado se que mientras alucinaba con sus sueños fantasticos de una posible venganza una carta se deslizaba por su correo, no era una carta comun y corriente, era una con un sello muy reconocido en  
esa organizacion, el sello de la Reina.

A los pocos minutos Pip entraba a la oficina con torpe formalidad: Que sucede? decia sin mas como si el tambien estuviera deprimido por algo en particular.

Seras no es haci?-dijo percatandose de que habia dado en el blanco por la mirada de asombro y luego sombria del personaje que estaba frente a ella-y...? tu sabes quien es el afortunado cierto?

Pip asintio en silencio

La amas?-integra estaba probando al sujeto mientras veia que este solo asentia con una debil sonrisa-tanto como para robarla de los brazos de quien ella se supone que ama?

Pip quedeo atonito acaso seria posible que la señorita integra hellsing quisiece al vampiro? porque era mas que obvio que ella nose preocuparia tanto de un simple trabajador.

No es lo que piensas-dijo integra leyendo los pensamientos del sujeto- me esta siendo interferencia la pequeña con la eficazia del escalvo Alucard-lo dijo tan normal que convencio sin mayor esfuerzo al soldado.

Y...cual es tu plan?-dijo Pip empezando a interesarse en el plan que cruzaba en ese momento por los pensamientos de la mujer.

Todo...a su devido tiempo, tu solo encargate de estar para cuando esa relacion ciga en un momento dificil, el vampiro no suele tener paciencia ante situaciones que seras tomaria como "IDEALES"- Ese era su plan,  
ella pondria obstaculo tras obstaculo si realmente se amaban superarian la prueba, de manera contraria...la sonrisa no pudo contenerse y salio a flote...era una sonrisa que daba mas miedo que el mismisimo diablo-Retirate  
yo te mandare a llamar cuando sea el momento.

Walter hizo su aparicion en cuanto Pip se retiraba, y cuando quedaron ellos solos la miro con gula-Haci que...jugando con fuego?

Tu mas que nadie sabes que yo no me dejo llevar por nada-integra lo miraba serio, seria algo peligroso y lo peor seria ver si esque realmente valia la pena.

Alucard hizo su triunfal apararicion sin siquiera hacerlo de manera lenta como acostumbraba, lo hizo rapido y venia con el entrecejo que mostraba su enojo-Walter retirate tengo que conversar con esta "señorita".  
Walter miro a su ama y esta asintio, una discusion no le vendria nada mal para comenzar despues con su tedioso , pero amado trabajo.

Que hacia ese sujeto en esta habitacion?-el vampiro parecia ofendido

No tengo porque responderte, si eso era todo porfavor retirate tengo tranajo que hacer-integra parecia normal, con el orgullo altisisimo, parada lista para enfrentarlo.

Ama respondame acaso esa mision no me la podia encargar a mi? que no confia en mi capacidad ? Seras y yo hubiecemos terminado en menos tiempo que el lo que le mando-Era extraño porque se sentia cambiado?

Haber esclavo yo decido a quien asignar y a que mision y sete objetivo esa mision no hubiera sido cumplida por ustedes-nunca penso ella riendose para sus adentros-ademas la señorita Seras Victoria le hubise sido una distraccion  
, puedo confiar en Pip-integra le habia lo habia nombrado por su nombre de pila como si se tuviesen confianza, esa misma que a alucard le costo mas de diez largos años obtener.

Que??ama porfavor no sea ridicula, entonces yo solo, pero no el!! esa cosa no es digna--que estaba diciendo? porque se molestaba tanto?el no muerto estaba actuando de forma ridicula celos??...

Vete ya-le corto integra.

El la quedo mirando, sentia unas ganas de posesionarla, de que fuera suya y que confiase cada una de sus misiones, no en un cualquiera los comparo con los sentimientos hacia su disipula, no podia vivir son su sonrisa, pero...

Integra estaba sentada lo miraba de reojo esperando que se fuera por una extraña razon sentia que le habia ganado-y que esperas?

Alucard sonrio- ambas son muy buenas besando-el vampiro vio que no habia reaccion alguna en su ama y se hacerco , la veia fuerte, recta, con los ojos puestos en estupidos ideales, pero no logro verse entre sus pensamientos.

No leas mis pensamientos gusano-integra trataba de distraerse para no pensar en lo que el vampiro habia anunciado"ambas son buenas besando" maldito chupasangre.

El sujeto estaba al lado suyo y descaradamente dijo sin siquiera pensarlo-aceptarias ser mi amnte?-se lo dijo seductoramente, lo dijo acariciando el cuello de integra.

Eso quisieras, pero yo seguire con mi vida, no me echare a morir por mh...como decirlo con propiedad? a si!! por una cosa como tu - mintio por una parte al tratarle de cosa, pero con su mirada gelida y  
retirando bruscamente las manos que le aprisionaban mas que el cuello se enfrentaba a el, ella no estab dispuesta hacer su prostituta.

Alucard se sintio dolido varias veces lo habia llamado gusano, mounstro bastardo , maldito, pero cosa? sintio una punzada casi humana, la miro con hondo desprecio-Bueno eres tu al que anda detars de mi como una PERRA yo solo decia-  
lo dijo fuerte, peor la cara de integra no se inmuto.

perra he?, pues anda y ve, mis tiempos de idiotes an pasado no te seguire como alguna vez lo hice, no te mirare con los ojos que alguna ves te desearon fervientemente, ya no lo hare, pero tu no eres nada, no me puedes prohibir lo que  
que yo si puedo y no me puedes mandar a dejar de hablar con soldados a encomendarlos a misiones, ahora largo, tengo mejores cosas que tratar que con basura de tu tipo, y es-dijo sonriendo-una orden.

El vampiro se sentia extraño y avergonzado habia tratado de perra a su propia ama y estaa no le habia dado la importancia que el deseaba-esta bien-estaba enojado-ve y revuelcate con tus soldados ya que no pidiste alcanzarme, para lo  
que me interesa que tu estes con otro, yo, solo obedesco ordenes-y diciendo esto iba a desapareciendo lentamente.

integra lo miro con pena- que lastima alucard todavia no te das cuenta que el unico perro aqui eres tu-diciendo esto el vampiro desaparecio maldiciendo en varios idiomas a su ama.

En sus mazmorras , el no muerto no acepto ninguna visita nisiquiera la de Victoria, su ama lo estaba provocando,seguia maldiciendo tratando de ocultar el dolor de haber perdido el corazon de alguien que el...

Integra habrio los ojos de sobremanera, un dolor de estomago y un blanco solor se apoderaban de todo su rostro no sabia que sentir , su cerebro trataba en vano de procesar la informacion dejo caer el papel al suelo .Sus planes y todo lo  
que tenia y queria estaban a punto de desaparecer despues de una pequeña victoria una ola de incertidumbre invadia su mente , no le podia estar pasando eso a ella, el papel con el sello real posaba arrugado en el suelo solo una pocas  
palabras se podian distinguir con plena clarida: COMO MIEMBRO DE UNA ORGANIZACION CATOLICA SU MAJESTAD LA REINA ANSIA VER SU BODA Y LA COMPROMTE CON LORD...

O.O hola!! XD bueno no me salio tan hevy como queria pero el tercero si que promete accion siempre y caundo ustedes quieran:

A).-que se case y haga que alucard se de cuenta a quien realmente ama (y que le pida perdon por llamarla perra .)  
B).-negarse tajantemente , peor... cuando lo conoce se acuerda que era su ex novio con el cual termino por culpa del vampiro (vendetta asegurada ) L  
C).-que confunda y/o lastima a seras sicologicamente enviandola a los brazos de pip y enfrentar a la reina creyendo que su decision era machista ( 0)  
D).-que mande a la cres... la novio al vampiro convenciendo a la reina de que su decicion era ilogica y seguir su vida...casi-normal?( /)  
E).-pues aqui ustedes me dicen lo que queren XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno,pues e leido sus opiniones y criticas, estoy completamente deacuerdo con los desperfectos que encontro Sophie Darcy en mi fic, pero , por otra parte es mi primer fic y para no tener word lo hallo medianamente aceptable.  
Pues bien pasando el trago amargo de un comentario objetivo supongo ¡ y hare lo posible por mejorar !

CAPITULO 3:  
Una ¿Mala noticia?.Sentimientos contra razon.Un descubrimiento

Con Lord Alucard por sus años de servicio fiel a Hellsing.

Esto no estaba pasando !NO PODIA SER POSIBLE¡, la Reina...¿La Reina le habia ordenado que se casara con un sirviente unicamente por prestar fiel servicio? Integra intentaba procesar la informacion era imposible que eso le estuviese pasando a ella ¡JUSTO A ELLA! se queria morir se imaginaba en una iglesia vestida de blanco y en frente esperandola con su asquerosa y pervertida sonrisa burlona estaba Alucard riendose de ella, definitivamente eso no pasaria no si ella podia evitarlo.

Walter entraba en esos momentos a la oficina con te y galletitas en forma de animalitos-¿Como va con el trabajo Sir integra?

Mal-se notaba a leguas que algo muy, muy, pero muy malo le habia sucedido para que se mostrara tan molesta.

¿Le sucede algo malo?-El mayordomo preguntaba intrigado, pЗes al hacerlo noto como la cara de Integra se contraia.

La Reina me mando una carta ordenandonme casarme-lo dijo con un tono obscuro, serio y casi bordeando la colera.

¿Casarse?-dijo divertido el sirviente-¿Quien seria el afortunado?

La mujer lo miro con resignacion-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Walter se intereso aun mАs-¡Pero porsupuesto quiero saber a quien dejare a mi ama!

Integra sonrio sabia que el queria decir "A quien dejare a mi hija", pero el pensaba que seria inadecuado-Es...es Alucard la Reina me a ordenado que me comprometa en santo matrimonio con el.

Casi le da un ataque al corazon al anciano al oir las palabras Alucard y matrimonio juntas-¡QUE!-el grito se escucho por todos los rincones de cada una de las habitaciones de la organizaciСn-No es posible, usted no puede casarse con un vampiro por etica, eso...,eso seria algo contradictorio con la mision que ústed lleva-todo lo dijo apresuradamente, alterado, nervioso y moviendo las manos de una lado para otro.

Silencio Walter, no tengo intenciones que el vampiro se entere y si sigues gritando tendre que matarte-Integra estaba incluso más nerviosa que su mayordomo, pero confiaba en su capacidad de hacer reaccionar a la Reina con una amena charla.

El anciano se dirigía a la salida suspirando-¡Dios mio! ¡¿y ahora que seguira?! ¿lucharemos contra conejos de porcelana?.

Adentro de la sala la mujer se movia nerviosa dando pasos y pasos, no sabia que haria , pero de una cosa estaba segura ¡Ella no se casaria con Alucard!, no lo permitiría haci lo dictaba su orgullo, lo amaba , pero la razón mandaba al corazón no permitiría jamás que nadie de apellido Hellsing se casara con un vampiro y no seria ella la primera en hacerlo, se lo debía a su padre, a un Dios y a ella misma ¡Jamás se comprometeria con el, haci tuviese que suicidarse para evitarlo!.Se tomo el té apresuradamente y casi se atora con las galletas.

En esos momentos una sombra aparecia desde la pared lentamente, y sonriendo con ironia pregunto-¿Que le sucede ama?  
¿Pip fallo en la misión?

Integra lo ignoro, oculto el papel que la obligaba a casarse con el sujeto que estaba frente a ella, y que hace algunas horas la habia llamado perra.Ordeno algunos papeles y se dirigio a su cuarto, se iria a bañar y luego a descansar no estaba de humor, no para el ,adeás...el amaba a Seras, era un amor mutuo y a su parecer seria humillante que se casara con Alucard por una orden, ella era la que sobrava y si aceptaba la oferta todos creerian que lo habría planeado ella.

Durante las siguientes semanas el vampiro se vio envuelto en la mas absolutas de las indiferencias de parte del mayordomo y su ama quien lo mandaba a hasta las mas pateticas de las misiones con tal de no verlo, la tension pesaba fuertemente en la mansion y le empezaba a incomodar de manera severa al no muerto.

Despúes ya de cumplir dos semanas y media de "castigo" el sujeto no pudo mas y luego de terminar con una penosa mision abrió las puertas de la oficina de la que el creia culpable de aquella despreciable situaciСn-¡Ama!-la voz era con un tono claro de desprecio-¿Que demonios te echo para que me mantengas alejado de ti?

La mujer no se inmuto, estaba seria firmando con letra clara una orden de exterminacion de ghouls en el sector siete de una pequeño laboratorio esperimental-¿No te dige que te mantuvieras lo mas lejano posible?-lo dijo son ninún sentimiento, el pasado miercoles habia solicitado una reunón con la Reina haber si podia hacerla cambiar, pero esta no se lo permitio,  
es más esta la regaño por su "infantilismo", haci que estaba de un humor de perros.

Tu no me puedes prohibir estar cerca tuyo, tengo una obligacion y esa es estar junto a tu para protegerte de toda amenaza  
parecia haberlo dicho de manera sincera, estaba sentido por el comportamiento de su ama, se sentia enojado, pero como siempre procuro sonreir de manera sinica, lo cúal no le resulto y una mueca de disgusto aparecio en todo su rostro-¿Te sientes aún triste por lo que te dije?.

Integra entrecerro sus ojos mirando al vampiro de pies a cabeza fijando finalmente sus piedras azuladas con los ojos carmesines del vampiro que parecian teñirse de un rojo fuerte al sentir que parecia haber dado en el blanco.

¿Quieres que me disculpe por llamarte perra?-el no muerto la observaba desilucionado creia que su ama superaria lo ocurrido hace ya un mes.

Sabes muy bien que eso no me interesa en lo mas minimo, tu maldito bastardo ¿todavia te haces el inocente? ojala te pudras idiota-todas las palabras Integra las habia cargado de rencor, si o si estaba encadenada a casarse con el, pero no pensaba en regalarle la vida facil, jamás le entregaria lo que la iglesia le obligaba entregar en la luna de miel.

¿De que habla ama? digame que la hace sentir tanto odio hacia mi, tanto desprecio, ¿es tan malo lo que le hice?-el vampiro preguntaba sin saber las consecuencias de sus interrogantes,ella suponia que el ya lo sabia ¿como le era de esperar que el habeces tuviera respeto por su privacidad si siempre la habia interrumpido?

¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!-Grito encolerizada-¡¡ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA MALDITO SINICO!!-Integra queria llorar, pero no lo volveria hacer frente al vampiro,no, no denuevo ,una vez habia sido mas que suficiente, ella no volveria caer por culpa de un esclavo, nisiquera aunque este fuese el posiblemente unico amor.

El sujeto la miro atonito, no podia creer que le afectara tanto, lo miro con rabia interna y luego de unos momentos desaparecia, solo un eco recorrio la oficina-Aya usted se esta volviendo debil.

En su "cuarto", el vampiro se reprochava internamente el haberle dicho ese insulto, el haberla echo sufrir, echa llorar,  
echo que ella lo ignorara, pero habia algo mucho mas punzante dentro de el, le habia dolido de sobremanera las ultimas palabras que habia dicho su ama "ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA MALDITO SINICO", esas palabras golpeaban cada rincon de su ser, queria disculparse y el pensaba que lo haria , púes el haria todo, haria todo por que volvieran a su relación anterior donde disfrutaban el uno del otro...a su manera.

En esos momentos Seras tocaba la puerta del vampiro, estaba preocupada por el-¿Ho-hola? maestro...¿Esta bien?¿Puedo entrar?

La voz dulce de la inexperta vampiresa fue como un suave respiro en la mente retorcida de problemas de Alucard-Pasa amor.

Seras entro y se tiro llorando a los brazos del vampiro-!ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA¡-a la joven la voz se le quebraba se le notaba que estaba realmente procupada-No te e visto desde que la señorita se empezo en mandarte a misiones...QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE TI-la muchacha se aferraba al cuerpo frio, casi inerte de alguien que volaba en sus problemas.

Dime que me amás Seras, dime que no te alejaras de mi aunque sientas que te tengo abandonada-El sujeto lo decia reflejando lo que el sentia con su ama.

Te amo y jamás te dejare solo-la joven la miraba con los ojos vidriosos apunto de romper a llorar, sabia que algo malo le debia de pasar a su maestro y mas que por amor lo dijo por que se sentia obligada, porque creia que haci lo haria sentir mejor, pero empeoro la situación.

Mentirosa-dijo riendose el vampiro y haciendose humo, se dirigiria a la pieza de su ama, algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo, queria más que debia pedirle disculpas a ella, porque queria volver a como era antes, no soportaba mas la situación que estaba viviendo, y haci dejando a Seras confundida aparecio de improvisto en el cuarto de la mujer que se estaba bañando y hallí encima de una mesa un papel, el papel que ordenaba que debia casarse con lord...No pudo leer mas ya que salia rapidamente del baño apenas con una toalla sostenida en su mano Integra y le arrebato el papel tan rapido como le planto una bofetada, que, sumado a lo que el habia leido le llego hasta su podrida alma.

¡Sal de mi cuarto!-lo habia dicho en voz alta, con los ojos hirviendo en rabia.

El vampiro se sentia encolerizado ¿casarse?¿Integra su ama?-¡TE EXIJO QUE ME DIJAS CON QUE CLASE DE BASTARDO TE CASARAN!,no te lo pido te lo exijo-el no muerto estaba por una extraña razon, mejor conocida como CELOS,enojadisimo.Miro a la mujer que estaba tambien igualmente de enojada, se veia hermosa, no llevaba los lentes y la toalla dejaba al descubierto curvas que Alucard alguna ves fantaseo entre sus sueños que veria, no lo penso ni un segundo y al no oir respuesta alguna empújo a su ama a la cama y se puso encima de ella, pero ella seguia con la misma cara-¡DIMELO!-le grito el vampiro.

Integra queria llenarle de plomo la cabeza de plomo ¿Como podia ser tan sinico?...¿o quizas decia la verdad? no, era imposible, no podia ser haci, ¡el estaba jugando!, lo miro con mas odio-dejame esclavo no estoy para tus juegos.Trato de levantarse, pero el vampiro la azoto contra la cama denuevo.

Dijame ama...¡¡porfavor!!-Empezaba a ponerse nervioso,la miro y la encontro tan perfecta que ni los voluminosos senos de Seras le parecian interesantes, la beso, la beso primero loco de celos, de rabia haciendo que los labios de ella sangraran,  
no oia las palabras de ira contra el, no se detenía, quien fuese el bastardo que la llevará al altar no se llevaria su virginidad, se empezo a controlar y la beso pasional, la fúe soltando lentamente, se alejo para contemplarla y un par de lagrimas cayeron impactando en el rostro de la mujer-Disculpame, disculpame no te volveré hacer daño,porfavor...dime quien es el-la voz sonaba rogativa y solo en ese momento Integra se dio cuenta que realmente no sabia que era el su futuro novio.

Hoy no...mañana hablaremos debo dormir y pensar-la voz salia normal, serena y seria como siempre, pero estaba entre avergonzada y confundida en su interior.

El vampiro no se quitaba de encima apesar de que le habian dicho que lo hiciera, parecia obsecionado con la idea de saber con quien se iba a casar su ama, observo sus hermosos ojos azules, su piel más obscura en la oscuridad de la noche y sus labios que estaban sangrando y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se agacho y beso tiernamente los labios de Integra, lúego con su lengua saboreo la sangre que seguia fluyendo lentamente-no me hagas esperar-Diciendo esto desaparecio.

Esa noche dos personas no pudieron dormir pensando en lo sucedido y en lo que iba a suceder.  
Una de ellas se dio cuenta de la verdad y otra solo deseaba llorar.

Gueno, gueno este es el tercer cap. y no voy a dar más alternativas, porque parece que su imaginacion es más heavy que la mia haci que...esop espero anciosa leer sus comentarios para saber como quieren que continue.  
Se despide por ahora con cariño LadyDown.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Wua! voy a terminar traumada con tantos defectos que me encuentran XD.  
De todas maneras no me dejaré de esforzar por mejorar y si, ya me e pasado por tu sitio gracias por las molestias de leer  
mi fic y darte la lata de buscar todas sus fallas.¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, daré lo mejor de mi!.  
(Sorry por la demora la inspiracion me a jugado sucio)_

_Mentiras victima a peligrosos._

_A la mañana siguiente Integra se despertó pensando en que le podría decir al vampiro, ¿La verdad?Era una peligrosa elección  
púes despúes de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior corria el riesgo de perder todo lo ganado y estaba empezando a disfrutar  
del dolor que atacaba al no muerto, algo debía ocurrírsele y era mejor que fuera rapido...En esos momentos sono la  
puerta de su despacho-Adelante-dijo como si nada._

_Fue cuando entro el mercenario con una ¡Wua! voy a terminar traumada con tantos defectos que me encuentran XD.  
De todas maneras no me dejaré de esforzar por mejorar y si, ya me e pasado por tu sitio gracias por las molestias de leer  
mi fic y darte la lata de buscar todas sus fallas.¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, daré lo mejor de mi!.  
(Sorry por la demora la inspiracion me a jugado sucio)_

_Mentiras victima a peligrosos._

_A la mañana siguiente Integra se despertó pensando en que le podría decir al vampiro, ¿La verdad?Era una peligrosa elección  
púes despúes de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior corria el riesgo de perder todo lo ganado y estaba empezando a disfrutar  
del dolor que atacaba al no muerto, algo debía ocurrírsele y era mejor que fuera rapido...En esos momentos sono la  
puerta de su despacho-Adelante-dijo como si nada._

_Fue cuando entro el mercenario con una alegre sonrisa-Gracias señorita Integra a echo que Seras se me acerque más, solo ayer  
se lanzo a mis brazos._

_La mujer lo miro ¡El era su solución! Sí, ¿Como no lo habia pensado antes?, sonrio-Sientate-espero que lo hiciera para  
continuar-¿Quieres asegurarte de que ella te ame?-denuevo espero la reaccion de Pip que correspondio a la esperada-Púes  
entonces debes seguir al pie de la letra mis a escribir, púes temia que si hablaba el vampiro escuchara._

_Pip leyo las instrucciones de la señorita, lo encontraba cruel y despiadado , pero si era por Seras estaba dispuesto a  
usar las más sucias trampas._

_¿Entendiste?-Le basto que el sujeto asintiera y lo dejo marchar, ahora se venia la "pelea" con otro personaje._

_En un cuarto sombrio un par de ojos carmesínes ser habrían al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta del despacho de su ama, sabia  
quien habia estado con ella, pero no sabia las razones y las sospechas iban en incremento, tiradas a un lado negativo.  
Se apareció frente a ella, derrepente, como si viniera de la nada notó un brillo siniestramente bello en esos gelidos ojos  
azulados._

_¿Que trama ama?-Sonó burlescamente como diciendo "Ya olvide, tú jamás me ganarás jugando con los sentimientos"._

_Ella lo miro seriamente-Bueno, supongo que ya no te interesa entonces el "asunto"-lo dijo provocándolo a hacerse el  
desinteresado, porque de manera contraria volvería a ganar ella._

_Oh, porfavor solo quiero saber quien es, o será que ústed quiere que recuerde el beso de ayer-levanto una ceja picaramente  
riendose para sus adentros, aúnque su interés aumentaba gradualmente, si o si el debía saber con quien se casaría ella._

_Recuerda que eres tu el interesado, ¿Quieres o no saber con quien me obligaron a casarme?-Integra lo decia simulando empezar  
a molestarse, pero le divertía la idea de ver la expresion del no muerto al oir la respuesta a la interrogante._

_El la miro a los ojos, no diciendo nada daba a entender lo que quería._

_La Reina a descubierto que Pip el mercenario es el hijo perdido del noble Costelbown de Noreoeste de Francia y ya que han  
visto que responde positivamente a su ADN se le reasignará a que vuelva con su padre...y que se case conmigo-Las palabras  
salian serias, entre molestas y melancólicas, pero sobre todo convincentes._

_Alucard no se lo podia creer hasta que Integra le tiro un papel que demostraba la supuesta compatibilidad que deberia haber  
entre el mercenario y el noble, la leyo y la releyo, no podia ser posible, pero el papel haci lo afirmaba llevandose y  
esfumando la vaga esperanza del vampiro que todo fuese una broma-¿Hablas enserio?-Los ojos del sujeto podrían haber quemado  
una roca, solo ella los pudo soportar._

_Se puso muy seria y con los ojos más fríos e insensibles dijo:Crees que me preocuparía siquiera en hacerte una broma?  
¡Claro que es enserio!-Se dispuso a bajar tomar desayuno cuando sintio que una mano fría tomaba la muñeca con firmeza y  
tirando de ella, Integra quedó frente a frente ante un sujeto que exigía la verdad._

_Alucard entrecerro sus ojos observando a la mujer que tenía adelante y no pudiendo poder ver nada sonrio y dijo alegremente:  
Pobre de ese hombre-y se hizo humo._

_Integra no pudo evitar enojarse por el comentario echo por su sirviente, pero sintio una cosquillosa y malvada cosa dentro  
de ella, ¿le habia sacado celos? no lo sabia con certeza, pero ya hiba avanzando su pensaba regodear con un cigarrillo  
y haci lo hizo durante un par de horas._

_Debajo de ella, muy debajo estaba el vampiro tratando de hacer alguna estratejia, pero chocaba siempre en los celos  
¿Como era posible que ella le sacara sentimientos que el juro enterrar?, no sabía que hacer, estaba aturdido  
iba a salir a enfrentarse denuevo a su ama...Justo cuando tocan la puerta TOC-TOC!!:Pasa Seras._

_La muchacha iba cabezeando sin fuerzas apenas pudo levantar el rostro para mirar a su amo:Maestro-los ojos se le nublaron  
no podía distinguir sino una silueta frente a ella-Losiento...-la muchacha no dijo más y huyo de la presencia del no muerto._

_El vampiro trato de reorganizar sus ideas, y armo (para desventaja de Integra), el rompecabezas tal y cúal era, despúes de  
la acertada conclusion, pero no segura, se dirigio con renovada energia y pensamiento a la oficina de su ama._

_¿Que quieres? -dijo ella molesta de verdad ante la posibilidad de que descubriera la verdad._

_Ama jugar con fuego no es mas inteligente que jugar con un vampiro-el tipo se hacercaba peligrosamente a la mujer-¿Cree que  
puede mentirme a mi? porfavor ama ¿Con que intenciones hace esto?._

_Integra lo observo, no queria pensar ante la posibilidad de que el sujeto leyera sus pensamientos-¿Porque dices eso?  
¿Que pruebas tienes para siquiera atreverte a desconfiar de mi?_

_Alucard reia, reia de una manera asquerosamente burlesca-¿Ve?, ¿porque se molestaria en preguntarle a un simple sirviente  
sobre sus "pruebas" cuando usted con esa pregunta es la mas convincente?._

_No estoy para tus juegos de "sicologia" Alucard y-Las palabras fueron cortadas por un beso, el vampiro la abrazaba con las  
fuerzas para matar a un elefante para que no se le escapara, la besaba como con rabia, con pasion,pero como siempre  
Integra tenia que arruinarlo con su subconciente que le decía a gritos que eso no estaba bien...ama y esclavo, pero  
por primera vez tiraría por la borda su subconsiente, se dejo llevar, las manos del vampiro acariciaban la espalda de la  
mujer...que amaba,ambos sentian la respiracion del otro, eran pasion , Integra como Alucard introducia su lengua para  
sentir algo más, luego ella sentia que el vampiro quería algo cuando una de las manos desabrochaba la chaqueta, eso  
si que no lo permitiría, el habia bajado la guardia le tomo la cara con ambas manos para apartarlo de suya  
mientras que le decia-Sabes que no te dejaré hacerlo...Eso solo lo podra hacer mi marido...Pip._

_El vampiro no escondio su enojo, pero la confundio con una sonrisa-Vamos, sabes que no dejaré que eso suceda-Volvio a  
hacercarse a ella, sus caras estaban una frente a frente-sabes que no permitire que ese mercenario te toque-apenas rozo  
los labios de integra y dijo-tu tampoco lo permitiras ¿cierto?._

_Ella no lo miro y dijo como con un poco de tristeza-Haré lo que dicte el deseo de la Reina._

_Ahora ni los lentes ocultaban su enojo, la Reina,¿Porque le importaba tanto esa Reina?,solo habia sido su esclava toda  
la vida ¿Que era lo que la lijaba tan fuertemente a su labor?, tomo con firmeza el menton de Integra y lo levanto  
a la altura para que lo mirase-Ella no te obligara a casarte con nadie y si lo hace tu no tienes por que hacerle caso-Hiba  
a besarla, pero ella corrio el rostro._

_Vete...tengo trabajo-desvio la mirada a la montaña de papeles que habia en su escritorio y el vampiro desaparecio enseguida,  
¿conque no debia seguir las ordenes de la Reina?, no parecia tan mala idea, el problema esque no sabia como planear decirle  
a Alucard que es con el y no con el soldado con quien la mandarón a y se sento a trabajar, trabajo sin cesar,  
sin detenerse, sin darse cuenta de lo que su discusion daba lugar en la mente retorcida de un sirviente que tenia en mente  
matar a una persona._

_¡SORRY!,losiento, perdon por la tardanza, mi mente estaba muerta XD  
Les juro que me pondre las pilas solo opinen lo que quiere que siga y lo haré.  
Con verguenza se despide LadyDown._


End file.
